Back to School (1
by Angellic One
Summary: Buffy wants.......


  


AUTHOR* Angellic One  
MAIN CHARACTERS* Xander & Buffy  
MINOR CHARACTERS* Galaxy (made up) and Cordy  
DISCLAIMER* These characters aren't mine. I am a student who has a minimum wage job and has pay rent. So I am B-R-O-K-E!! Do you understand that? If you sue me, all you'll get is my little black cat Isis.  
DEDICATED TO: My Georgy Porgy. You know who you are. Thanks for being there for me always, and taking my side whether I'm right or wrong.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE* Ok...this story was created by using the transcripts of an RPG mailing list that I am a part of. So if this seems to be written kind of weird because it switches back and forth between different character's POV, it's not because I'm a terrible writer. It's because someone else is. (0: Just Kidding! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. This story is not NC-17 yet, but if *I* ever do a sequel for it, it probably will be.....  
  
  


Back to School  
  


Buffy walked up the steps of Sunnydale High. She looked around for anyone   
she knows. ((I can't believe I have to be here for another year)) she thought as   
she entered the school.   
As she walked down the hall she saw Cordelia. She nods at   
Cordy as she passes thinking that skirt she's wearing looked pretty skanky. ((I   
wonder where she gets that stuff from. They sure don't have it in "April Fools".))  
She turned the corner and was looking for her locker when she saw Galaxy.  
"Oh my God! Hi!", she exclaimed excitedly. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Buffy!" Galaxy exclaimed with excitement as she reached over and hugged   
Buffy. "Oh Goddess I haven't seen you in forever!!! My summer was fantastic,"   
she giggled. "Beaches, cute guys, cocktails, cute guys," she smirked. "More   
cute guys. Are you sensing a theme?" she teased. "So tell me! How was your   
vacation? Meet anyone? Tell, tell, tell," she smiled and then lifted an   
eyebrow, staring over Buffy's shoulder. "And also tell me what the hell is   
with that skirt of Cordelia's!!!"  
  
"My summer was great. I spent most of my time at the beach. I didn't have to   
lift a finger because there were guys all over me. They were human too. I met   
this one guy named Aaron. He was really cute...and...big, {{giggles}}.I was   
almost at awe, but when were together, all I could think about was Angel.   
What's wrong w/ me? I mean this guy was fine! What do you think it is, Lax?"  
  
"Ooooh," Galaxy giggled. "Sounds divine, but there was this one guy, I forget   
his name," she mused thoughtfully then shrugged it off. "Ah well never mind,   
but this guy totally outshone Marc, and well . . . you know just what Marc was   
like!" she smirked. "I showed you the photo?" Then she pouted and hugged her   
friend. "There's nothing wrong with you hon," she reassured Buffy. "It just   
takes time . . . and distractions," she added brightly. "Like the college frat   
party. Shall we go? I got invites," she smiled. "Forget Angel sweetie," she   
told Buffy firmly. "I'll help and you'll forget all about pointy."  
  
"Well Lax, I'm gonna go to class before I'm late. I have Mrs. Salinger, you   
know how she wigs when people are late. See ya later"  
Buffy hugged Galaxy, closed her locker and walked away::  
As she walked she saw Michael.  
((WOW! he's looking pretty good this year. I wonder if he still goes out with   
Teri))  
  
She smiled and waved to him. She found her classroom, saw that Xander had that class too. She went over and sat by him.  
"Hey Xander. What did you do all summer? Did you miss me?" she said cheerfully  
  
"Buff!", he said, smiling his goofy smile. "Of course I missed ya! Willow and   
I were bored out of our Slayerette minds! So, do some slaying in L.A. Are   
vampires more chic there? Or do they do that whole plastic surgery thing?" he   
ramble. God, Buffy looked great, he thought. Nice tight ass as usual, he   
thought, with a wicked smile He couldnt help himself. Seeing Buffy, or   
talking to her, or thinking of her, or anything remotely related to her made   
him think about sex.   
  
"I didn't really fight very many vamps. It's surprising though, considering   
that LA is a modern day Sodom & Gomorra. I did meet a lot of people who   
looked really evil. So did you have any flings while I was gone?" she said   
as she leaned over giving him a clear view of her cleavage. "I hope not. Oh   
my God! I saw this one really freaky guy. He looked like a human trashcan. I   
saw him on Jenny Jones once.." she continued to tell him her story as she   
affectionatley rubbed his arm and batted her lashes at him.  
  
Xander smiled as Buffy rubbed his arm. This was nice. And quite the change.   
He had noticed her cleavage, too. Very nice. Better than ever. And black bra?   
Very naughty.   
Xander noticed his thoughts starting to drift, and tried to get back to   
neutral thoughts. Puppies. {{Buffy with a collar}} Rubber Duckies {{Rubbers?   
hehehe}} There was no escaping his thoughts. "No. No flings for Xander. You   
know, I have my eye on someone in particular"   
  
Buffy saw his eyes wander to her breasts. She knew that he can see her sexy   
Victoria's Secret bra that cost her almost 30 bucks. She smiled to herself as   
she crossed her legs causing her already short skirt to rise up and show a   
little more leg than should be seen at school. She leaned over a little more.  
"So...Who exactly is it that you have your eye on?" she said in a sexy voice.   
She laughed inwardly as Xander's eyes lit up with surprise.  
  
Xander looked at Buffy, surprised that she asked him. Didnt she know? She had   
to. "Well, Buffy. It's this beautiful, incredibly sexy girl that I know. But   
she only sees me as a friend," he said, looking down at his notebook. "But I   
see her as so much more," he said, frowning.   
  
"You know what I was thinking? I know this is the first week of school and   
all, but I'm so sick of it already. Let's go off campus at lunch. The bell is   
going to ring in about 5 minutes anyway. Then you can tell me more about Ms.   
Mystery that has you all twisted up." she said as she smiled at him.  
  
Xander smiled, still fixated by Buffy's black bra. "Yeah, sounds good to me,"   
he said, getting up from his seat and looking down at Buffy (and her shirt).   
"So you ready, my lady?", he said, extending his hand to her.   
  
Buffy grabed her purse and her folder walked with Xander out   
of the classroom. "So, where do you want to go? I was thinking Chinese or   
something. I think we should eat at your place, because my mom is home and   
you know how she is."  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah, your mom would definitely flip if she knew we cut   
class. Of course my mother hardly knows I am alive, so my place should be   
good," he said, smiling. "So, Chinese, eh? Sounds good to me. Anyplace in   
mind?"   
  
"I saw this place on Broadway and 2nd that looks pretty cool. We have to get   
lots of fortune cookies. I love fortune cookies!" She smiled to herself at   
the thought of being alone with Xander at his house no less.  
  
"Well, Miss Summers, I Could read you your fortune," Xander said, as they   
walked out of the classroom. "I see a nice lunch with a handsome young man,"   
he said, laughing. "In bed." He looked at Buffy. "Well, you have to add 'in   
bed' to the end of your fortune cookies. Like, if you get, 'You will have a   
lot of luck', it means, 'You will have a lot of luck in bed.'"  
  
She looked at him in surprise and giggled. "Well Mr. Harris, who will I have   
luck in bed with?" She laughed a little and continued to walk with her arm   
linked around his.  
  
"I'm thinking anyone," Xander said, with a smile as they walked out of the   
high school. Me me me me me me me me me me me me me me me me, was all that he   
could think. "So, how are we going to get to this chinese food place? I could   
give you a piggy back ride if you like."   
  
"Oh...I see." she said thinking about what would happen once they got to his   
house. "Yeah.. I think you should give me a piggy back ride. I'm not that   
heavy. Get down..You're too tall." she commanded.  
  
Xander laughed, not thinking that Buffy would take him up on the offer.   
"Anything for you, Buffy," he said, bending down so she could jump on his   
back. This was going to be fun, he thought, smirking.   
  
She jumped up onto his back. "Hey it's pretty cool up   
here." she said laughing. "You don't think Willow will mind us leaving her   
will she?" as she said this, she licked his ear softly and smiled.  
  
Xander froze when Buffy licked his ear. Wow. Did he just dream that or did it   
really happen? "Uh, Willow? She hasnt even showed up yet. I dont think she'll   
mind," he said, starting to walk with Buffy on his back. "So, point the way   
because I have no idea where I'm going."   
  


*****  
  


Buffy paced around her room wondering what to do tonight. She was pissed off   
still because Mrs. Salinger (that bitch) made her and Xander sit in study   
hall all day because she caught them ditching. Buffy had planned to put the   
moves on Xander once they got to his house. ((Oh well)) she thought. ((There's always later. I wonder if he's home right now. I don't have to patrol tonight. Guess I'll call and see what he's doing.)) She went over to   
her nightstand and picked up the phone and dialed Xander's number.   
  
Ring-Ring-Ring.....  
  
Xander was lying on his bed, listening to his Cibo Matto cd when the phone   
rang. He rolled over to his nightstand where he kept his phone and answered   
it. "Harris Nuthouse," he said into the phone.   
  
Buffy laughed at his greeting. "I like nuts.", she said mischeviously.  
"You know what? We should rent some movies tonight.  
Master Giles gave me the night off, and I don't feel like going to the   
Bronze, but I want to get out of the house. My mom is really tripping out   
tonight. So what do ya say?"  
  
Xander gulped. She liked nuts? Did she just say that? Or was he dreaming   
again? He still couldnt believe she had licked his ear near school. He had to   
relieve some tension when he got home after that.   
"Rent some movies. Sounds good, Buff. Anything in mind?", he said, into the   
phone, practically drooling on it.   
  
"Hmmmm....How about.. Showgirls. Ever see that? It's apretty good movie. Oh yeah! We have got to rent Cruel Intentions. Everyone tells me that girl Sarah Michelle Gellar looks just like me." she said. Buffy knew what effect she was having on him. She liked him alot, but it was more interesting to play little games than to just come out and tell him that. They sat for a moment in silence, then she said, "You still have to tell me my fortune."  
  
"Cruel Intentions sounds good. I hear its like a guilty pleasure. Lots of   
sex," he said, smiling. Did he just say that? Was Xander Harris getting bold?   
It sounded like it. Well, Buffy was playing along, so he was going to also.   
"Well, I can tell you your fortune, but I think to get the best reading, you   
have to be in bed," he said, smirking. "So, what time you gonna come over?"  
  
Buffy was plesantly surprised by Xander's sudden boldness. "Are you going to be in the bed with me?" she said grinning. "Hmm..I'll be there in about 45   
minutes. I have to take a shower and get dressed. Are you going to go get the movie?" she said.   
  
Xander laughed, nervously. "Yeah, I think it'll work best if you are in bed   
with me," he said, blushing furiously. "I'll pick up the movie so by the time   
you get here, everything will be ready," he said. He couldnt believe what was going on. Buffy was interested in him. Very interested in him. And of course he wanted her too. He couldnt wait until tonight.   
  
Buffy went through her closet looking for something to wear. She went through three outfits until she decided on wearing her black shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt with yellow daisies on the front. After she got   
dressed, she put on her makeup and did her hair. She got her purse and went downstairs. "Mom," she called from the front door. "I'm getting ready to leave. I'm going over to Willow's house to watch movies with her and Xander." "Ok", her mom responded. "If you're going to be late, call honey." "K." Buffy said as she walked out the front door. She opened her purse and rummaged through it while she was walking looking for a piece of gum. Her hand passed over a package of condoms that she had bought just a few days ago for occasions such as these. She smiled to herself and walked to Xabder's house thinking naughty thoughts the whole way.  
  
Xander hung up the phone with Buffy and smiled to himself. He still couldnt   
believe this was really happening. He was a virgin, and glad that his first   
time would be with Buffy. He really did love her. He walked out of the house   
to the nearest video store. He rented "Cruel Intentions" and just for fun,   
"Good Will Humping" Who knows where this night was going? He walked back to his house, and waited in the living room for Buffy to arrive.   
  
Buffy arrived at his house at 9:05. She went up the walkway, took a deep   
breath (I can't believe I'm really about to do this) she thought. She knocked   
lightly on the door, and waited for him to open the door. She really cared   
about him and knew that he loved her. She just hoped that whatever was to happen tonight, wouldn't destroy their friendship, but make it stronger.  
  
Xander jumped up from the living room and ran towards the door when he heard the knock. He opened the door, seeing an incredibly beautiful and sexy Buffy standing there. "Buff. You look great," he said as he opened the door wider for her. "Come on in."  
  
"Hey....You're not looking too bad yourself." she said as she looked him up   
and down, her eyes resting on the zipper of his pants. (Down girl...You'll   
get there later) she thought. "So..got any snacks?" she asked as she went   
into the livingroom andsat down on the big comfy couch. "I am having a   
serious craving for licorice right now." She kicked her shoes off and folded   
her legs Indian style as she patted a seat on the couch next to her. "Why are you still standing there? Come on..Let's watch the movie."  
  
Xander watched Buffy as she walked over to the couch. What great legs, he thought with a smile. He walked back into the kitchen where he had left the movies and picked them up. He went back into the living room and sat close to Buffy. He looked at the two movies in his hand and handed her "Cruel Intentions". "We can watch this one first," he said, licking his lips.   
  
Buffy watched as Xander ran his tongue over his lips. ((Damn..he his so sexy! How could I have not noticed this before?)) "Yeah, Cruel Intentions sounds good." she said as she fought the urge to grab him and kiss him. She turned to the TV and sat there in the dark with him as the movie started.  
  
Xander looked over at Buffy as the movie started.   
  
  
~~Ryan Phillippe came on screen in his psychiatrist's office.~~   
  
Xander didnt even notice. His attention was completely on Buffy and the cleavage she was showing. He raised his arm up and put it around Buffy's shoulders, leaving his hand in a safe place...for now.   
  
Buffy snuggled next to him and watched the movie. She noticed him looking at her chest. ((I can give him a better view than this)) she thought. "I've gotta go to the bathroom." she said as she got up, grabbed her purse and   
dissapeared down the hall into the bathroom. When she got in there, she took off her bra, and stuffed it into her purse. She started to remove her   
panties, but then she decided that would not be comfortable at all so she   
left them on for now. She went back into the living room, and sat down   
scooting close to him once more and resting her head in the crook of his arm. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes waiting for his reaction to her now unrestrained perfectly shaped breasts.   
  



End file.
